Land of Wishing Flowers
by FireFly-Lives
Summary: Kikyo wants Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru wants Kagome. Kikyo is Kagome's twin sister, but does Kagome want Sesshomaru back.


Land of Wishing Flowers

"Kagome! Hurry up you are going to be late!" Kagome's mom yelled out to her from the kitchen. Kagome was rushing things into her bag, and was running to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair and teeth. She ran down stairs and kissed her mom and grabbed her bike and lunch and was out to the house in seconds.

Kagome did, only by seconds, made it on time to her first class. The teacher was not in the room when she got there. _I did all that running for nothing. Grrr!_ Kagome said to herself, she took out a book to read. Kagome loves to read everything that has to do with fiction. Her teaches keep catching her with her books under her desk, sneaking around just to read.

She was already half way through the book, which she just got yesterday, when the teacher came in. "Class, I'm not really organized yet, so go head and take a free day. Even if I were to teach you guys wouldn't even understand me. As you were." She went to go sit down at her desk.

_Meanwhile at the Counselor's office._

"So, this is a list of the classes available to you this year." She said to Inuyasha. He sat there looking at the list and looking up towards his mom. Sesshomaru was in the next office; yes he too was enrolling in school here. Inuyasha sat bummed about having to move, but you have to do what you have to do when it comes to you mom. "You already have four chosen for you. Your Math, English, History, and Science. You already took gym, one art, and one vocational, so all you have to do is take which ever class you want.

Inuyasha waited as the counselor printed out his schedule. His mom already left and Sesshomaru is already in class. Inuyasha likes to take time chose things, even when it comes to school. "Okay, your still in first hour, so would you like me to show you where your first class is?" "Sure." Inuyasha said. The counselor kept talking and talking, she never even stopped to breathe. She knocked on the door and walked in with him following behind her.

"I have a new student for you." She said the teacher nodded. "Class this is Inuyasha. He just moved here." The class said hi. "Inuyasha would you like to tell them where you came from?" "I was born here, but grew up in the states, then moved back to help my mom." All the girls awed at this. "Where in the states did you live?" the counselor asked. "California, Las Vegas, and Arizona." She nodded and stepped out cause her beeper was beeping. He walked to the teacher. "Sit where ever it is empty." Was all she said to him.

Inuyasha scanned the room looking for a seat and there was one next to Kagome. He walked over to the seat and sat down and looked up and all the girls were talking about him. He knew this because every time he looked up one would blush or turn around. He looked to the left of him and there she was, Kagome. He didn't know her name, but he did think she was pretty.

_Wow she is nice looking. She probably doesn't even know I am here. The new student didn't catch an eye for once._ He told him self. Everywhere he went he was exotic, his nice shiny long silver hair, his amber eyes and his face. Of course people thought that he was exotic because he was Asian, and for some reason being born in another country always made people want to know him. The endless girls chasing after him, and talking about him.

The bell rang for the next class, and he was getting up and Kagome was putting her book in her bag and was walking off. Inuyasha started to go when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and there was this girl behind him. She was so small and pretty, with long black hair. "Hi, my name is Kikyo." "Hi." "Would you like me help you find your next class?" "Yeah sure." She reached for his schedule. She looked at it and then handed it back. "You have my next hour." She smiled at him.

Kikyo showed him the way to the next class. "So you have any siblings that moved here too?" "Yeah a brother, his name is Sesshomaru. Do you?" "Yeah I do, my twin sister Kagome. She was in our first hour." "Really who was it?" "The girl who you sat next to, reading the book." "Really and how am I supposed to tell the difference between the two of you?" "Oh, we are really different. She is unsocial, and weird, and well I am not that way. I am kind of popular, and very sociable and not weird. And well like I said she is really weird and crazy, and sometimes mean."

Inuyasha just looked at her. _How could she say that about her own sister?_ He thought to him self. People who are self involved is kind of a turn off for him. Who knows what compelled him to look behind him, but he did, and he saw Kagome, Kikyo's twin, walking behind them. And he knows she heard her sister talking about her, because she looked kind of hurt. Kagome walked really fast past her sister, not bumping into her, but making it known she heard her. "She is very moody. She didn't even say hi to me how rude." She said really loud.

Kikyo was chatting with Inuyasha when he saw his older brother walking this way. Kikyo saw him too, and she had on the look of awe. _Wow she is fickle._ Inuyasha said to himself. "Hey Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "Hey Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had to be a junior like Inuyasha because he didn't have enough credit to be a senior. "Inuyasha where is you next class?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha just handed him his schedule. Then Sesshomaru did the same. They shared the next class together. They both sighed. "Inuyasha, is this your older brother?" Kikyo asked, Inuyasha forgot she was there. "Yeah." She stuck out her hand "Hi. I'm Kikyo." Sesshomaru shook her hand and nodded but kept quiet. Inuyasha could tell he didn't like her already. Sesshomaru is careful when it came to friends, and he could sense when they weren't true.

They all waked in at the same time. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked up to the teacher and gave her their schedule. And she stood up and walked in the front of the class and looked at her roster and added them to her list. "You may have set where ever you want" Inuyasha liked this teacher, she didn't have him introduced in front of the class, he hated that. He went to go sit down and sees two empty chairs one in the back next to some dude or one in the of the dude next to the Kagome. Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome, which left the one behind her empty.

A ping was sounded overhead, and a voice came on the air. "Hello students, this is you announcements. Today we have ramen and the side of shrimp chips for lunch, if you want to join the…" Inuyasha zoned out about there, he just wanted to know what is for lunch. He looked up in front of him to look at Kagome, well the back of her head, reading her book. She dropped something off her desk and three hands went for it, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the boy next to Inuyasha. Of course Sesshomaru got it, he has really fast reflects, he hands it to her really slowly. "Thank you." Kagome said to him.

"Hi, my name is Sesshomaru. What is yours?" Sesshomaru asks. "My name is Kagome." "Kagome, that is a nice name." "Thank you." "Kagome, what do you have next hour?" Kagome took out her schedule and was studying it like she was new too. "I have Science, with Mr. Long" "Me too." Inuyasha took out his schedule and looked at it and he didn't have the next class with her. He studied the guy next to him. The dude was kind of mean looking, and has long, long hair, and dressed in black, and has on boots.

Inuyasha watched from a distance that Kagome was waking with that one mean looking kid from glass, then saw Sesshomaru on the other side of her, probably introducing them to each other. "What you looking at, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, "Who is that guy next to your sister, the one I was sitting next too in class?" "Oh, that's Kouga, he's Kagome's friend, he's kind of a misfit, lives to cause trouble." Kikyo said in a weird voice. "So what do you have next?" "Some class, I think it is that way." He started to walk off with out her. Inuyasha kind of didn't like Kikyo; she just looked like the type that just liked to talk, even about her sister.

Later at lunch

Kagome sat at a table in the far corner; she took out a book and was reading. Then that Kouga guy went to go join her then is brother Sesshomaru did. _Wow his first day and he already has friends. Lucky me I get stuck with the annoying one._ But Inuyasha kind of wanted to go sit down with them, but didn't want to get on his brother's nerves. "Inuyasha do you want to sit at my table?" Kikyo asked out of nowhere. "No I think I will go sit with my brother" She gave him a look that said _"You are going to go sit with my sister and not with me"_ That kind of look got on Inuyasha's nerves, but he ignored it and walked off.

"Kagome aren't you going to eat?" Kouga asked "Actually, I think I will, I kind of in the mood for ramen and shrimp chips." "Come on lets go get some." "Sesshomaru, do you want to go?" Kagome asked a hint of a smile on her face. "Nah, I'll just sit here." Kagome shrugged and walked off. Inuyasha sat a sit away from him. Sesshomaru looked up at him with suspicion, but let him sit there. "So how is your first day going, little brother?" "Good I guess, you?" "Good, I mean Kagome is really nice, and Kouga is a little protective of her." "Why do you think that?" "I just know"

Kagome and Kouga walked back from the cafeteria loaded with food. They sat down laughing at something the other two didn't know. "Kagome, listen, you can't go around smirking at your sister, do you remember what happen last year? And that didn't turn out so good." Kouga said to her as she stuff at least 5 shrimp chips all at once and those are pretty big chips, people passing by gave her weird looks. "What happen last year?" Sesshomaru asked. Kouga looked at Kagome, but she was busy stuffing her face with ramen and chips.

Kouga took it as an okay and so he started telling Sesshomaru what happen last year. "So Kikyo always tries to break Kagome at school, make fun of her or something last year. Kagome told Kikyo to back off or she was going to beat her up. And Kikyo didn't stop, she kept saying stuff, and Kagome gave her a black eye, which made Kikyo stay at home for a week till it cleared up. When she came back she started giving Kagome trouble, having all her friends laugh at her whenever she walked by them."

Sesshomaru sat and listen to this. "That's messed up" was all he said. Kagome looked up from her ramen and said "Sorry, I didn't see you sitting there, who are you?" She asked trying not to sound mean. "I'm Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is my older brother." Kagome looked at Inuyasha back to Sesshomaru. "Cool" she said. They sat there in silence while Kagome kept eating, she finished her ramen and cleaned her lips with her napkins and looked up and all of them where staring at her. "Kouga, are you going to eat those shrimp chips?" Kagome asked. Kouga pushed the chips towards her willing to give them to her. "Man, Kagome where to you put it?" Kouga said to her, "I put it in my mouth." Kagome said. All of them start to crack up at her, "What? What did I say?" "Nothing, nothing." Kouga said

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, how as you day going?" Out of nowhere Kikyo popped up. Kagome went silent then, she just went on eating her chips. "Okay, I guess, I mean it as been nice." Sesshomaru said while looking at Kagome eat more of her chips. Kikyo picked up this look too; she turned her gaze at Kagome, wondering why Sesshomaru was looking at her this way.

"Kagome, is that your second helping of shrimp chips?" Kikyo asked in a critical way. "Yeah, what of it?" "Nothing keep eating like that and you'll end up fat." No one said anything, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga kept their heads down, but not Kagome, Kikyo has challenged her to a battle to the best come backs. Kagome cleared her throat looked up at her twin sister.

"Kikyo, just because you have to watch what you eat so you butt won't get big, doesn't mean I have too." Kouga and Sesshomaru laughed at the same time. "Kagome, how can you say that, my butt is not big." "Yeah, Yeah say that when you knock things off people desks ASS you walk by." They all cracked up at this. "Ass you walk by." Kouga repeated between his laughs. Kikyo was steaming at her sister, but said nothing but walked away.

Inuyasha by this time is thinking that Kouga and Kagome is dating, but this girl with big green eyes and red hair came and sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Hello Kagome." "Hey Ayame." "Kouga, sorry I'm late, did you save me any shrimp chips." "Sorry, I went to the bathroom and they were gone. And look who as two empty bags of shrimp chips." "Ayame! I didn't steal anything, he willing gave it to me." "Yeah, whatever, she did steal it from me." Kouga argued, "I just don't know who to believe." Ayame said

Ayame looked up and noticed the brothers sitting there. "Sorry, Kagome are these your friends?" Ayame asked. "Yeah, they just moved here. This is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They will back me up when I say Kouga handed over the shrimp chips without a fuss." Ayame looked at Inuyasha first. "Inuyasha did Kouga do that?" "No, he went to the bathroom and I was sitting here the whole the time, and she grabbed the chips." "See I told you Ayame." "I have to agree with Kouga as well. Kagome was stuffing her face" Sesshomaru said

"Not true! All three of you are liars." Kagome saying and crossing her arms. "Its okay Kagome, I have some food in here some where." Ayame looked though her bag and came out empty. "Well I thought I did." "Hold on I have something in here some where." Kagome said, now looking though her bag for some food, and she did find some thing. "Yes I found something." She handed it to Ayame. "Kagome, what is it?" Ayame asked. "Oh, it is a, um… oh yeah it is a pb&j sandwich, I made this morning and forgot." Ayame looked at it and looked at it and held it in her hand. "Anyone want it?" Was all Ayame said. "Ayame I am offended. I did make it this morning." "My offer still stands." Ayame said to the table, she put in the middle of the table. "Fine if your not going to eat it I will." Kagome said.

She unwrapped it and was eating again. Then the bell rang and she walking away with the pb&j sandwich in her mouth. Sesshomaru walks up to her and was silent for a while. "Sesshomaru your quiet." "Sorry, a lot of people don't like me for that." "No, I don't mind it at all. Sometimes I just want quiet, but that's just me." "You're the first." They walk in silence. Sesshomaru was in her next class too. He sat next to her, and all the class had their eyes on her. Sesshomaru just sat next to her quietly and was looking at her. _I wonder._ Was all he thought. For some reason Sesshomaru was drawn to her, maybe it was the fact that she was an outsider just likes him. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru preferred silence, he didn't like mindless chatting. Inuyasha liked to be popular; you know the nice stuff to wear, the popular kids, Sesshomaru didn't get it, what was the point in that.

Kagome finally made it home; she lay down on her bed and began to read in peace. _Today was a long one. Thank God it was Thursday, which means it was close to Friday, couldn't wait until the next break. _Kagome was thinking to herself until Kikyo disturbed her by stomping into her room. "What makes you think you can hang out with the new guys?" Kikyo said in a close to yelling voice. Kagome let out a big sigh and was trying not to get angry and throw something at her. "Kagome, its not fair that you take the chance I have dating at least one of them. Can you please leave them alone so I can make that chance happening?" "Get out of my room, Kikyo. I have not the nerves to deal with you right now come back around some time after dinner." Kagome said.

"Your funny Kagome, I don't think I will do that, I want to talk about it now. You don't care what people think about you, but I do, can you imagine me walking into school with Inuyasha's arm around me." _Wow I never knew how deluded my sister was._ "Kagome are you listening to me?" "No." "Kagome, come on." "What do you want me to do? I can't control them, Kikyo." "Just give them the cold shoulder and they will come to me." "If they don't want to hang out with you then that's not me. But I am not going help you choose out your piece of meat." With that said Kagome started to read her book again and Kikyo stomped out of her room.

The next day at school didn't start well, because of Kikyo. She kept giving Kagome the evil eye, and said things under her breath. Kagome tried not to let it get to her, she just about minding her own business. Kagome went to her locker and was putting things in there when she felt a someone standing next to her. She already knew whom it was "I know you don't talk much, but you can let me know you standing there." Kagome said. "Sorry, how did you know I was here?" "Sesshomaru, you may be quiet but you have a very big presence." "What, are you saying? I think you just called me fat." Sesshomaru said. "No I didn't." "Yes, now I need to go eat my feelings." "Looks like you need to go on a diet." Sesshomaru playfully gasped. "I can't believe you just said that to me." "Yes you did." "Say you're sorry or else." "Or else what?" "I will embarrass you." "Really, you better do something drastic, because it takes a lot to embarrass me." Kagome said, flirting with him. "Oh, you know." "No I don't know." "I can see I am starting to worry you Kagome." "What are you going to do Sesshomaru?" "You will see." He said and walked off. _Man, now I'm worried. What is he planning? Well if he starts something that means I have to finish it._

Kagome went to her next class a little worried, looking over her shoulder. Worried that Sesshomaru might throw something at her or something worse. Second hour she has with Sesshomaru and I guess he will do something there or maybe at lunch. She walked into class and he was already there. Talking to Kouga they were both planning something, the only problem was, what were they planning to do. Kagome could see Kouga was texting some one and the only person he would text is Ayame. So all three of them are planning something and she didn't like the looks of it.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said "Sesshomaru." She sat down in her seat, which was right next to him. In her school, the desks were not separate. _What was he planning? It starting to get on my nerves. _Kagome said to herself. She sat down on her side of the table a good distance from Sesshomaru; he had a wicked smile on his face. _Oh no._ "Hey Kagome." Kouga said from behind her. "Hey." Kouga has to share a desk with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru scoot his chair really close to hers. So their arms were touching, and their knees. "Kagome, you smell nice." Sesshomaru said in a low deep voice. "Thanks I tend to take showers now and then. Sesshomaru if this is my embarrassment, you have to do better than this." "Well you don't like people staring at you right? Right well, the whole class is staring at you now." Kagome looked up to see eyes looking back at her, followed by whispers. "Do you think they are dating?" "Do you think they like have a thing?" Kagome can hear the lowest whisper, and she started to sweat. "Sesshomaru! Distance your self from Kagome! I knew there was a reason I wanted the desks to be individual." The teacher said. So Sesshomaru scooted his chair a little away from her, but not completely.

The teacher went on and on, but all Kagome could feel was Sesshomaru's eyes on her. Kagome peeked up from the desk and looked at him through her hair. He spotted her looking at him and gave her a smile, she turned away. _What is he planning? I want to know. Don't let him get to you Kagome, that's what he wants. Look at that smirk; hes just taunting you is all. Just keep your head down and pretend he is not sitting there._ "So Kagome, umm…" "Shss!" Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru being silenced by the teacher. Sesshomaru looks down at Kagome gaining this since of pleasure at making her laugh and blush._ Wow this Kagome is beautiful, but even more so when she laughs and blushes._ Sesshomaru is getting this feeling that no other girl hes ever made him feel. Girls that usually throw themselves at him are just after bragging rights and his money. But this Kagome is just so innocent and dashingly beautiful no other girl can hold a candle to this girl. In his seventeen years no girl has made him this giddy with excitement. _I have to know MORE about this captivating girl._

Looking at her slightly pink skin, _so soft looking,_ at her plump red lips, _but just a taste would be so sweet, _her long bluish-black raven locks, _so silky and deliciously sweet smell of strawberries. _Her nice plump, curvy body, not thin but not to fat. _I wonder what it would feel like to hold her to me; have her curl up to me?_

While Kagome goes oblivious to her admirer, two other are seething with jealousy. Kikyo is steaming red with anger at the attention for her twin from none other than Sesshomaru; the very one she swore to friends that he would be hers.

_That stupid Sesshomaru! How dare he try to put the moves on my Kagome!!! He thinks that just because hes better than everyone else he can put the moves on my innocent beauty._ Inuyasha knows Sesshomaru's past lovers and he knows the exact amount of them too. Not to mention all the drooling dimwits right now._ I wonder what Kagome is thinking about this?_

_That stupid Sesshomaru is still staring at me. Who does he think he is?_ Kagome knowing perfectly well the person sitting next to her is staring like some kind of imbecile. _But I got to admit he so cute! He is so beautiful, and smells like vanilla. His long silver hair, and his big amber eyes, and his built arms and chest. He is like my favorite dessert, that I can eat everyday, I just can't help not to look at him. But oh well, I can't sit here and stare at him, that's not going to get me an A. _

They all sat down at the table for lunch and of course this is when Sesshomaru has this plan to embarrass Kagome. _She seems like a moderate kind of girl, probably hates public display of affection. Yes I got it!_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself. "So Kagome, I'll give you one more chance to say your sorry about calling me fat, and I won't embarrass you." "Really, well I am…not sorry." "You will regret this." Sesshomaru gets up and walks behind Kagome and grabs the back of her head and lays a big fat juicy kiss on her lips. And by this time every one is staring and the whole cafeteria is in silence.

Sesshomaru released his hold, leaving her gasping for air. _Over at Kikyo's table_. "Kikyo did you see that? Looks like hes yours after all." Her friend snickers at her. Kikyo was so angry about this, she gets up and goes over there to talk to her sister. "Kagome can I speak to you for a second?" "Yeah, give me a second." She said to her sister in a annoyed voice. "You know Sesshomaru, you have to do better than that. I told you it takes a lot to embarrass me." Kagome walks off to her sister. "Kouga, I thought you said it would work." Sesshomaru said. Kagome walked towards her sister. "What do you want Kikyo?" "What was that about? Kagome Sesshomaru was supposed to be mine. And here you are kissing him like that." "You no what Kikyo, stop thinking that you can get anyone you want! And quiet telling me what to do. I am tired of you talking behind my back and spreading rumors about me. The truth is Kikyo, you are a mean person and that is why hardly no one likes." Kagome said and walked off.

Kagome walked away from her sister. She walked away from the school, walked and waked. She walked until she was out of site from the school. She ended up in a meadow; she was in a archway of trees. Passing the unknown land, which the land was owned by, she did not know. Kagome walked from the shadow of the trees and walked into the field of flowers. _Why must Kikyo be like this, I mean honestly why does she do this to me? I didn't do anything to her, maybe because I was born with her. Are twins supposed to act like this? Isn't she supposed to be my best friend, a listening ear, a shoulder, an ever window of hope? I don't understand her at all, but I got to admit I do some times I do provoke it. _

Kagome sat there for at least three hours. She finally looked up, and barley noticed the flowers around her. _Wishing Flowers? What a silly name for a flower._ She plucked one and held it in her hands; she twirled the flower in between her fingertips. "You know your supposed to blow on it and make a wish on the flying pollen and they are supposed to carry you wish to the ears of someone who will grant it." Kagome already knew who it was. "Yeah, too bad I don't believe in wishful thinking. Sesshomaru, why does my sister want you so bad?" "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Sesshomaru was leaning up against a tree. Kagome walked up to him, so close to him taking in is sent.

"I know what it is." She said in a whisper. She reached for his hands. "Its your hands. So eloquent, long and slender, soft yet strong." "Really?" "Yes. Its also your hair." Kagome reached up and ran her fingers through his long white hair. "How so?" "The way it hangs to your hips, the color it's so natural and alien." "Why else would she like me so much?" "The way your eye lashes loop out and brush your cheeks." Sesshomaru bends down and picked up a wishing flower and put to his lips and sent the pollen flying. "Why else does she like me?" Sesshomaru asked, "Because, I like the way you make a wish."

Kagome reached down and picks up a flower and blows on it also. _I wish…_. " Kagome, May I?" Sesshomaru gently wrapped his long fingers around her slender hip bones and brought her close to himself and bent down and kissed her cheek, the base of her jaw, and finally kissed her red lips. The only wish he ever wanted since he first saw her. The only wish she just asked.

_I didn't ask to fall in love with the guy my twin sister wanted but didn't get. I all I wished for someone to love me, as a friend, love me enough to be my listening ear, loved to be my shoulder, maybe to loving to open a window of hope. Or maybe I just go what I wanted, because the Wishing Flowers wanted to grant me one wish. _

This is dedicated for my friend Ali You know who you are. And Sesshomaru is your main squeeze 


End file.
